1. Field
This application relates to a semiconductor memory device that includes a plurality of memory blocks.
2. Description of Related Art
The order of reading or writing image data held in a semiconductor memory device differs depending on the intended purposes of the image data. For example, during horizontal access of image data, the image data is sequentially read in response to display lines of an image plane. For example, during rectangular access, in image processing, such as encoding, the image data is read in a rectangularly shaped manner across a plurality of the display lines.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-128233 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-90256 discuss an image data reading operation from a plurality of memory blocks and an image data writing operation to the plurality of memory blocks or the like.